One step behind
by Hardart
Summary: Everyone had presumed that Yamato had died in battle of Ôsaka - but he survived. Now he's resolved to travel through Japan in search of his dear friend and brother Jack. And help him to get to Nagasaki and home safely. Unfortunately the journey will be dangerous and challenging. Will Yamato reunite with Jack or will he always stay one step behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Not dead yet**

It was dark. Comfortable softness was surrounding him – like he would be lying on a silk _futon_. Someone was also humming. Death was supposed to be something peaceful and quiet, but it certainly wasn't quiet; Yamato could clearly hear buzzling of people outside.

He was supposed to be death! Or had he reborn? No, that shouldn't be possible. In that case he wouldn't remember his supposedly past life. And the whole idea seemed short of far-fetched.

If he was alive, where was he? How long had he been unconscious? And what about the humming man in the next room – a foe or friend? Friend… Jack and Akiko: "What happened to you after that…?" Yamato thought, but he knew he would not come up with answers just by lying here.

Only now he opened his eyes. He was in an average size room with _tatami_ floor and paper walls. Yes, it was a basic room with nothing eye catching in it.

"Nngh…" rising up he felt a surging pain his chest. It felt like he had a rib or two broken, but he was bandaged. Also - the humming had stopped; that person must have heard him groan. There was few hastily steps and _shoji_ flew open. At the doorway stood a samurai – his _katana_ unsheathed.

* * *

AN: I started to write this fanfiction because I've noticed how Yamato's presumed death touched many fans. He was also one of my favorite charas. So, I decided give him another chance to live.

I'll apologize for any grammar errors.  
And thank you for reading this. I would be very grateful, if you also left a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The hero of justice: The magnificent Masaaki appears**

He did not possess any weapons. And he was hurt – but Yamato was ready to fight to the death. After falling from a blazing building with the most infamous ninja alive to the raging battle field; dying by being cut in pieces wasn't so bad alternative. He sure had resolve.

"Ah, this…?" nodding to his _katana_ the samurai sheathed it and continued "My bad~ I was polishing it. So, ye don't have to glare me that badly." Yamato didn't answer and keep on alert, if the man made any sudden moves. "Really, ye don't need to be so suspicious of your savior, do ye?"

"You mean you're the one, who helped me? Yamato asked – seemingly forgetting his recent hostility.

"Yeah! That's what heroes of the justice do!" the mysterious samurai grins with a bubbling child-like enthusiasm.

Yamato moved to _seiza_ and bowed as deep as his injuries allowed him. "I'm extremely grateful to you for helping me. I'm in your debt."

"It was my pleasure; think nothing of it. It's what heroes do after all~" samurai waved his hand nonchalantly and sat opposite Yamato. "My name is Shimakawa Masaaki – I bet ye have heard of my brilliant heroic quests and my magnificent sword skills."

Actually - he had never heard of him. Even as he tried to rummage around crannies of his mind only a question awakened "Who?". Luckily Yamato didn't have to say anything before Masaaki continued.

"But I am really curious about what had happened to ye and that _ninja_. Ye were in battle of Osaka castle too, weren't ye?"

He didn't have anything to hide and Shimakawa-san didn't seem like a bad person – a bit… unique maybe, but not bad. Of course, he couldn't mention Jack and his rutter, but it was easy to skip those two points without waking suspicion as Yamato told to the samurai about their battle against that infamous _ninja_.

"That was a great sacrifice what ye made there. Ye have my respect. Though I've to admit that it sure was miraculous for ye to survive just a long fall. Wahaha~ That _ninja_ must been a good cushion; I found ye lying unconscious on top of that bastard, ye see." It was incomprehensible what Shimakawa-san found so amusing, but Yamato was too uneasy to care about that.

"Shimakawa-san, about that _ninja_: Is he… death…?" he let the last part trail off as if he would summon the _ninja_ back.

"No need to be so polite - ye can call me by my given name. And that _ninja_ is not a human, if he's still alive. His skull had cracked like an egg." he seemed to be amused by his egg metaphor and snickered a little bit.

Yamato could've lived without detail of "scrambled eggs". But he was bewildered – he had finally avenged for his older brother Tenno and restored the honor of Masamoto family, which _Dokugan Ryû_ once defiled. Also Jack's father was avenged and now his rutter was more or less safe. He didn't understand. Now that Dragon Eye was dead everything should be better, but he didn't feel any satisfaction from the _ninja's_ death. Revenge didn't bring anyone back to life. Yamato still missed his brother as much as before. It was painfully true – vengeance solved nothing.

"Is something wrong?" Masaaki had been watching his spacing out half-curious and half-worried.

"It's nothing." Yamato reassured hastily. "I just don't know what to think now that _Dokugan Ryû_ is gone…"

"… Wahahahahha~!" the older samurai burst in to laughter so suddenly that it would frighten a skittish person. "Wahaha~ One heck of joke ye cracked…! Ye killed the infamous _Dokugan Ryû_! Maybe the most dangerous and merciless _ninja_ ever lived..." and he just kept laughing unaware of Yamato's growing irritation.

"I'm serious! It was Dragon Eye!" Yamato raised his voice volume as he grew more annoyed for being made fun of.

"There's no way a couple teenagers could kill that devil. It was just some mere _ninja_." he tried to calm down himself now that he noticed the teen nearing the edge.

"I saw him with my own eyes. I'm not kidding!" Yamato insisted.

"Really, only a true Masamoto could beat a _ninja_ like that." he had stopped laughing, but he still couldn't buy that.

Yamato took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm Masamoto Takeshi's second son - Masamoto Yamato." he said with more collected tone.

"If ye are thinking ye are still funny; ye are wrong. Yer joke got old already. I may have never met Masamoto Takeshi in person, but I still hold lot of respect for him and I think it's insolent to claim something like that." Masaaki wasn't amused at all anymore. His nonchalant and cheerful demeanour had turned into a stern hardly covered hostility.

On the other hand Yamato kept his cool and said unwaveringly "I'm really Masamoto Yamato and I have not lied to you. I've no reason to."

"Hmph… I don't like arguing with anyone. So, let's drop this subject." his tone let understand something else than what he said, but if this argue would end up to become a brawl Yamato would be in disadvantage. So, he settled with a consent nod.

For a moment neither said anything, but then Yamato broke the awkward silence: "How long have I been unconscious? And where's this place?"

"It's been six days since I found ye. And now we're in an inn at the edge of Ôsaka." Masaaki told Yamato about what had happened in the battle of Ôsaka castle and that _daimyo_ Kamakura had declared himself a _shôgun _and how all foreigners and Christians were to be banished from Japan_._

He had been wrong. Yamato thought that now Jack wouldn't have to worry, but now that Kamakura had become _shôgun_ he was in grave danger! He couldn't hide in _Niten Ichi Ryû _because it was now ashes. And Masamoto… What happened to his father?!

"My fath… What happened to Masamoto Takeshi after the battle was over? Or to _Niten Ichi Ryû _students? Are the students safe?" Yamato asked deep worry obvious on his face and voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know about students, but I heard Masamoto was banished – to some far away mountains." he felt sympathy for boy. If he really was a son of Masamoto and part of his school he most likely didn't have any place to go now. "Wait a moment, will ye." He stood up and walked out of room.

Yamato hardly noticed that Masaaki left. He was absorbed to organize his thoughts after all he had just heard. But his father was still alive; it was an unbelievable dishonour to banish him instead of letting him commit a _seppuku_, but Yamato was just so happy that his father was alive.

Now that he thought about it - he actually hasn't considered the possibility that Jack and Akiko could be gone. No, that was impossible; if they stayed together they could face anything. "_Forever bound together_" had become their motto. The warm memory made his lips curl in a small smile.

"Feeling more cheerful already, aren't ye~?" Masaaki said as noticed Yamato smiling when he returned to the room carrying another pair of _daishô_.

"I think so. Are those-" recognizing the familiar black _saya's_.

"Yer swords. Yes, they're." Masaaki ended and answered to his question before him "And now I shall return these to you." he sat down and handed over the swords.

Yamato took the swords with his both hands. He already felt more confident as he held his dear swords, which used to belong to his late older brother Tenno. And he also found new resolve.

"Can I ask ye: what ye gonna do from now on?"

"I'm going to search for my brother."

* * *

AN: Shimakawa Masaaki was actually a real living person. Instead of a samurai he was an ace fighter pilot and a warrant officer in the Imperial Japanese Navy in the WW II.

I'll apologize for possible grammar errors. And I thank you, if you've read this far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Departure, cripple, companion and rumours**

After asking some further questions from Masaaki about how _gaijins _were to be banished – Yamato had learned that they were to leave from port city of Nagasaki. Nagasaki located in the southern part of Kyûshû and it was a long trip to there. By foot it would take about a month to get there! The journey wasn't just long; it was also extremely dangerous. It wasn't unusual for people to get attacked by bandits, who ambushed unsuspecting travelers on deserted roads. Road to Nagasaki also went trough ninja domains. And like that wasn't enough: now even samurais were against these fugitives – including Jack.

There was no doubt that Jack would still go. Not just because of _shôgun's _orders – Jack also had his duty to take care of his little sister Jess. He had talked about her quite often and what would happen to her, if Jack didn't return. And Yamato knew too well what it felt like to be without older brother. He could somehow relate to Jess actually; just more reason for him to search Jack and help him to return safely home.

Unfortunately his departure was delayed because Masaaki had insisted of him to rest few more days to heal properly. And now that he finally bought last supplies for his journey – he had another problem to deal with…

"Are ye sure ye got everything ye need? I think we should have had a nice feast before leaving. Ye can't travel with empty stomach, ye know~" Masaaki chuckled cheerfully. "I'm serious, if ye don't eat well ye'll never grow big and strong – like me! Wahaha~ If ye were stronger ye wouldn't even need that walking stick. Are ye cripple or something?"

"No, I'm not a cripple. And this isn't walking stick. It's a _bô-_staff." Yamato retorted. Masaaki was most likely joking like usually, but it had become a habit for Yamato to act straight man in these few days they had known each other. "Don't tell me you've never heard of _bôjutsu_?"

"Of course I've! I'm not stupid!" Masaaki said so loud that passer-byes laid glances at them.

"Don't be so loud people are starting to stare at us." Yamato said sharply.

"Ye better get use to it~ No matter where I go people will notice my radiance and my aura of awesomeness! Wahahahhaa~!" Masaaki explained in animated fashion.

"Well, it's true you're hard to ignore. It's very hard." Yamato thought. He wouldn't dare to say it aloud though.

"But about yer big matchstick – personally I think a wooden stick isn't that suited for a weapon. It doesn't have any edge. Ye get it?! Edge~ Wahahahaha~" he laughed wholeheartedly.

Masaaki had been rambling aimlessly like this the whole time and he was to accompany Yamato on his journey. He tried to persuade this self-appointed hero to stay behind, but then he had started to talk about honor, justice and helping of others. So, he ended up coming along.

There were actually a few reasons, why Yamato didn't wish him to come along. Firstly he didn't want trouble him further. Masaaki had saved his life, taken good care of him and kindly told everything what had happened while he was unconscious. He even went that far that he provided Yamato some money to buy essential equipment for his trip. He already owned him so much that he couldn't possibly ask anything more. Secondly Yamato couldn't anticipate how Masaaki would react, if he found out about Jack identity. He had said he was going to search his brother; who knows what will happen, if he finds out that his brother is a foreigner! Maybe he could inquire what Masaaki thinks about foreigners. If he's against them it would be best to ditch him somewhere before they find Jack. Thirdly – his fellow traveler is simply tiresome.

"By the way, what's our destination? Ye never mentioned that." Masaaki asked while walking besides Yamato.

"We're going to Kyôto." Yamato answered.

"And yer brother's there. Doesn't sound like a too hard mission~" Masaaki said and flashed a flamboyant smile.

"I actually doubt he's there, but someone there might know something about him." That's right; chances that Jack would be in Kyôto were minimal. Jack should know that it's too risky for him to be there. Some students of _Niten Ichi Ryû_ could still be there though – or teachers. Chances that they knew what happened to Jack were much better.

Akiko would surely know where Jack is, but she'd most likely be with him. After all they're very close. And they had seem to grow even more closer; almost like they'd be in lov-

"Yamacchi, ye're blushing!" Masaaki exclaimed, startling Yamato. "Are ye thinking someone special~?" he said teasingly.

"I'm not blushing and – Wait! Did you say Yamacchi…?"

"Yeah, do ye like it? I came up with many others: Yama-tan or Yacchan for example~"

"D...don't just go and give me weird nicknames!" but unexpectedly Yamato gave a mischievous smile "Or would you like me to call you – Masa-chan?" Yamato said with the most honey tone he could.

"Ugh…! It'd be just creepy…" Masaaki shivered just from the thought. "Besides - I'm already past the cute-nickname-age."

Not that he looked old - in early twenties probably. Masaaki had a typical haircut for a samurai, but his was slightly unkempt. His dark sap coloured eyes were so puerile and immature that it was difficult to take him seriously; his demeanour made it even harder.

Their trip out of town passed chattering idly and Masaaki making bad jokes at times. Until two samurai caught them. They didn't have a _kamon_ in their _kimonos_ so they most likely were masterless _ronin. _Not that Yamato was in position to criticize them: after all he was in the same boat with them now.

"Hey, brat! Take that hat off!" commanded the samurai with a shaggy beard. He meant Yamato's conical straw hat, which were quite a common sight: monks, rice famers, travellers, _ronin_ and people, who wanted to hide their faces for a reason or another wore them. Yamato thought it provided nice sun shade, so he had bought one on his shopping spree.

Hand of the second samurai was squeezing the handle of his _katana_ in a vigilant readiness. Yamato whirled his staff in front of himself; these two most likely didn't just want to look at his hat. They could only want trouble.

No blows or words were exchanged between them – because Masaaki removed Yamato's hat without further questions.

The second samurai released the hold of his sword "Tch! Not this one either…" he bridled. Bearded samurai bowed to them and mumbled a half-assed apology before both of them turned to left as quickly as they had first come.

"Really, what did those two want anyway…?" Masaaki pondered aloud looking after the duo.

"It certainly was strange. It seemed like they were searching someone." Yamato said.

And again Yamato thanked Sensei Kano and his _chi sao_ training; it had proved it's worth already many times before. Even now he got to hear part of those two _ronins' _conversation as they walked away.

"This is useless. We'll never find that damn _gaijin _samurai…" other one said irritably.

"Now now, be patience. A person like him cannot move around unnoticed. We just have to follow the rumours and the price is ours." said bearded one and chuckled maliciously .

"Obviously with "_gaijin_ samurai" they meant Jack, but what was this ominous sounding price?" Yamato thought. "Masaaki, what do you know about the foreign samurai?" Yamato asked as casually as he could.

"Huh?" Masaaki felt bewildered by unexpected question. "Well, I sure have heard of him! That _gaijin _shipwrecked to Japan's shore couple a few years ago. Masamoto Takeshi helped him and adopted him and took him to his school. That _gaijin _also saved _daimyo _Takatomi's life, won the _Taryu Jiai _and was even taught the legendary Two Heavens technique! And that's not all: he fought in the battle of Osaka on the side of Emperor. And I heard that now the new _shôgun_ will pay a ridiculous amount of money for his capture." he explained enthusiastically. "But if ye really were Masamoto's son, ye'd know all that already." Masaaki added challenging - his eyes turning into thin lines.

"I couldn't have known what happened to him after the battle, could I?" Yamato defended.

"Hmm…" he seemed to think about it. "Ye've a good point~" he answered cheerfully. It's very disturbing how fickle his mood is.

If there'll be a lot of people after Jack, Yamato could easily take advance of them and follow the rumours surrounding him. On the other hand it'd be even more dangerous for Jack. It's not that Yamato disbelieved in Jack's skills, but too many opponents are too many. Even Two Heavens wouldn't help him then. Yamato would have to find him soon – before it'll be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**What to do without description?**

"I think it would be more efficient, if we split to search."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Good. Let's meet again at the inn around dusk."

"Okay~ I'll see ye later then, Yamato!" Masaaki waved after the boy.

They had arrived to Kyoto in couple of days and they just decided to split to search information about Yamato's brother. He said they wouldn't find him from here, but there's always hope! And he could at least ask around. _But whom I should ask?_ Masaaki thought.

And now that he thought about it: he knew nothing of Yamato's brother. Absolutely nothing… He neither knew anything about students of _Niten Ichi Ryû _or about its teachers - or where he could find them.

_How troublesome this is gonna be… It's not like Yamato would deliberately not tell me, right?_ Masaaki thought almost aloud.

"Hey, isn't that Masaaki. What you're standing here?" a familiar voice called to him.

Masaaki turned around to see the familiar face of the voice owner. "Ryota-_senpai_! Haven't see ye for a while~" he called to his old friend. 'I was just thinking what I should do.'

"Hah! If you're free wanna grab a drink?" Ryota suggested to his junior.

"Sure - if it's yer treat~" and Masaaki accepted. He was quite happy to see Ryota again.

Itou Ryota was Masaaki's senior. He had served longer their liege lord and had taught to Masaaki the rules of the house. Even though Ryota was in a late thirties and Masaaki nearly twenty years younger they still shared a deep bond.

xxx

The waitress poured _sake _to their cups in a practised motion. Ryota beckoned her to leave so that they could talk in private. They had found a modest, but a nice teahouse and ordered some Japanese rice wine – it was on Ryota's treat.

Masaaki opened the conversation. "So~ How have ye been, _senpai_?"

"Quite well actually. And you?" Ryota said continuing the small talk.

"I'm well, thank ye for asking~" Masaaki said and sipped his drink.

"Can I ask how your mission is going?" Ryota lowered his voice and continued. "Have you made any progress?"

"Yeah, I've. All is going better than I thought." he answered shortly.

"Care to enlighten me? I still haven't learned anything useful." older man seemed to feel a bit frustrated and embarrassed to confess that to his junior, but they were friends – so he wouldn't think any less of him.

"I found someone, who should be able to help me to find him. Well, not literally help; more like lead me to him~" Masaaki said with his usual cheerful face, but his words were much more pressing this time.

Older man seemed slightly disbelieving. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, really. It might take a while, but if I cooperate with that kid, I'm sure we'll find him for sure."

"You know that our liege lord doesn't like waiting." Ryota said and looked him sternly in to the eyes and then he continued with more light tone. "But if you succeed in finding him and capture him, I'm sure our honoured liege lord rewards you very well."

Masaaki gave a consent nod. "I've been just wondering what our liege lord even wants from someone like that…"

"I don't know and it's none of our business. It's a vassal's duty to serve his master without questioning his orders." Ryota states seriously.

"I know I know~ Don't question, be loyal, hundred battles and a good death - that's a samurai's life." Masaaki said lacking his usual enthusiasm.

Ryota seemed rather unhappy with his junior. "That's what I've been forging to your head for years. What's wrong with that?"

Masaaki ponders this for a moment. "Hmm... um... I don't know. I just kinda want to do something more: something heroic, something more noble~ And I think this is my chance to proove my worth." he said with determined eyes.

"I still think that that hero-dream of yours is childish, but if your dream will serve lord Kamakura then I've no complains." Ryota proudly rose his cup up to a toast. "For our liege lord!"

"_Kanpai!_" Masaaki exclaimed joyfully and rose his cup too. They both emptied their cups in one go and later on - a three jugs of more _sake_.

* * *

AN: _Kanpai! - _is Japanese and means "Cheers!" (I wasn't sure did the books mention it: so just to be sure...)

_-senpai - _a Japanese honorific (like -_san _or -_sama_) used for a senior of a group or organisation. Most often used after a name, but can be used alone too.

I'm surprised how many views and followers this story has gotten already. I must thank all my readers and reviewers; you give me more and more motivation to continue this. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**The road post station of Shono**

It was quite a sight. Small commoners' inns weren't even normally so fabulous, but this one looked like a _tai-fun _had visited there. A man was on top of the rickety building repairing the bamboo roof and a young girl was repairing the walls made of cream coloured _washi _paper. She noticed Yamato as he approached, stopped her working and bowed to him.

"Excuse us our rudeness samurai-san, but we cannot offer lodging or food at the moment. As you can see the repairs are still ongoing." she said waving to the little inn.

"How did it end up in that condition?" Yamato asked gazing the devastation in amazement.

"It was just a brawl. Those occur all the time." she answered casually like it was not a big deal.

"It's a big mess at least." he mumbled. Inn keepers must have it hard, if brawls of this scale happen all the time.

"Pardon; did you say something?" she said while looking at him curiously.

"It's nothing, but - I've heard a foreign samurai was seen here. Is that true?"

She seemed to consider carefully what to say next "Well…umm… Yes, it's true."

"And where is he now?"

"I-I don't know… The samurai patrols are still searching him in the woods. Are you – going to hand him to _shôgun _as well?" she asked timidly and made sure to avert an eye contact. Either she was getting intimidated by his questioning or she knew more than she says.

Yamato didn't answer to her question and stayed quiet. It was a privilege of samurais be a bit rude in moments like these. And it's just better, if fewer people know about his true intentions after finding Jack. So far - he has managed to keep those people as zero.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" she said hastily and bowed. "Please, excuse me my bad habits for being so curious." she said still bowing.

"It's fine. Thank you for your time." he bowed his gratitude.

"No, it was an honour to help." she said and finally raised her head.

Yamato turned to a small dirt track leading to the forest as he exclaimed. "Hopefully you'll finish the repairs soon!"

It was now a second day since Yamato had heard of Jack being spotted at the road post station of Shono. When Yamato was still at Kyoto he had overheard a merchant gossiping about a young foreign samurai; he was very lucky to overhear that man then. He had tough him up a bit, but he spilled the beans soon.

At Kyoto he had only found one student of _Niten Ichi Ryû _– Hanako. He had hardly ever talked to her; she was a quiet and inconspicuous girl. Most memorable moment of her was when she broke all three wooden boards in _tamashiwari _test; it happened when they were competing over places for The ring of three.

Yamato had asked did she know what happened to Jack and Akiko after the end of the battle. Unfortunately – she knew nothing about them. Instead she had told that sensei Kano had led survived students to safety. And after that students had gone back to their homes and parents to safety from the claws of Kamakura. She as well was leaving in few days.

While Yamato was searching his old school friends around the Kyoto; Masaaki was drinking with some old pal of his. Just unbelievable! He had been more of a hindrance during these few days of journeying than help. Yamato's picture of him had gotten a lot worse lately. Why is he even bothering to tack along? Yes, Masaaki had saved his life and taken care of him and now he was in his debt. Of course, Yamato was very grateful, but just a thought of him annoyed him.

The track that Yamato was following was getting narrower as it rose upwards. Coming to a bamboo groove he noticed that stems on both sides of the track were neatly sliced - most likely with a blade_._ It was quite strange, but the fallen pieces were thrown aside so the track was clear and he paid no further heed to it.

The Iga-mountains were rising high above and ominously surrounded the woods. Everyone knew that the Iga-mountains were in a ninja domain. Iga ninjas were another of two main styles of _shinobi_ – the other was called Kôga. They were also the only organized clans, which made it easier to hire them.

Yamato couldn't help staying on alert. It was paranoid, but the feeling that a ninja might hop to his path any second - was nerve breaking!

"GET UP!" Yamato quickly flicked his _bô_ in front of him and scanned the forest for any movements with his eyes and for any sounds with his ears. He saw nothing, but heard some more distant human voices. _Must be the samurai patrol._ Yamato thought.

He was being way too tense; he should try to calm himself a bit. Calm and clear mind was essential to survive. He took a few deep breaths before he proceeded walking.

Maybe it wouldn't have been just a bad idea to bring Masaaki here along. He hadn't seen any proof of his combat skills or his "heroic deeds", but two should be better than one. At least it would ease his mind a bit – even though he was quite unreliable.

Masaaki got them an inn at the castle town of Maruyama and stayed behind there. The town wasn't that far from the Shono's road post station.

At Maruyama was also the _daimyo _Akechi's stronghold. Yamato had heard that this _daimyo _hold a strong hatred towards all ninja; apparently his father was killed by one. For years had Akechi tried to search the ninjas from the mountains to swipe them away from the face of the earth. Still all his efforts hadn't brought him any results.

Yamato pricked up his ears as heard some more shouts, but it sounded like the apparent samurai patrol. Had they run into a trouble? He could as well go to see what was going on – after all he had no idea where to go in the thick forest. He neither knew was Jack around here anymore, but this place was his only clue.

As Yamato advanced to the direction of the voice he really did find a small samurai patrol of six men. One man had fallen to a pit and others tried to help him up by using blunt end of _sasumata_ as a hand's extend. One of them spotted him.

"Hey brat! What you're staring at?!" man shouted to him. He was a burly samurai with a moustache, which looked like some tiny animal had died on top of his lip. Another conspicuous thing about this man was that his topknot: the symbol of a samurai status was cut to an absurd end.

Tearing his eyes of man's funny hairstyle, Yamato answered. "Nothing. It just sounded like you were in a pinch."

"I've got everything right under my control." he blurted and right after he finished his sentence the man in pit lost his footing and fell back to the bottom with a loud thud. "Can't you get a one man up from a ditch, eh!?" burly man shouted to his underlings as he lost his temper. "You're embarrassing me in front of others - again!"

"Sir, I think we should let the boy help us, so we all can get out of this awkward situation." a thin samurai, whose eyes were too close to each other, succeeded in a polite tone even though he seemed to be getting impatience too. He turned to Yamato and spoke again. "Do you mind to lend us a hand?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Yamato answered. The leader of party glared at him badly.

When he looked down to the pit he learned why they had so much trouble helping their fellow up: he was a very large and fat man. He looked slightly like a frog – or maybe more like an ugly toad.

He already promised to help so there was no turning back; Yamato handed other end of his _bô_ down and the toad like man grabbed the head of it and the shaft of the _sasumata_. He attempted to climb up by the wall of the pit, but wall was dry clay and it crumbled under his feet, which made his progress very cumbersome. It was as difficult for Yamato and others too – the frog-man must weigh a ton! Even though there was now six of them Yamato felt the man's immense weigh and really had to put effort, but finally - they managed to get the man up.

The men led relieved sighs, but no further expressions of joy were made.

The leader of the party didn't let them rest a second longer and ordered "Go back to your positions! We're moving on!" as the men went back to their positions the burly leader turned to Yamato and bowed stiffly. "I must thank you for helping one of my men." he said as stiffly.

Yamato bowed back and the samurai patrol left – marching solemnly. It took quite a long time before their voices faded and eventually disappeared completely. He was alone again.

As he was about to continue his aimless wandering around he heard a quiet swish from the long grass right beside him. Was it a ninja - they shouldn't make any sounds, but his anxiety from earlier came back. And what else it could possibly be? A wild animal?

Yamato took a reassuring breath and flicked his staff in front of himself and slowly approached the grass. Who or whatever was hiding there – he was prepared for the worst. He moved some of the grass aside with _bô._

There was a small girl: hiding and now looking at him with her ebony eyes wide from fear. She couldn't be more than ten years at best. Her long black hair was tied to two buns on each side of her head.

"Aiyaa!" she shrieked and hurried away as fast as she could.

"Hey, wait!" Yamato shouted and run after her.

* * *

AN: I've been so busy with school and moving, but still I find time to write...

I also thought about where and how far I should take this story. And so far I've come up with plot to the beginning of The ring of fire! So, you won't get rid of me for a while.

Thank you for reading and rates and reviews are always welcome!


End file.
